Luigi vs Goofy
Luigi vs Goofy is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs Mickey and Friends. Which tall lanky individuals with green trademark hats who are rather clumsy sidekicks of the very famous mascots in red will win a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Mickey and Mario are two popular mascots of all time and... Boomstick: And they have clumsy sidekicks with green trademark hats like Luigi, Mario's younger brother! Wiz: And Goofy, Mickey's dumb dog sidekick! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Luigi (Cue New Super Luigi U Main Theme) Wiz: Luigi is one of the seven star children and he is the younger brother of Mario! Boomstick: He helps Mario a lot of times to save the Mushroom Kingdom and saves the sexy Princess Peach! Wiz: Luigi has great feats like he defeated King Boo, assisted Mario in many adventures and he saved Wario from Chief Chilly, now lets move for his weapons and abilities, Luigi has a hammer which lets him smash things or reflect some projectiles back, he has a vanish power flower which lets him become invisible to pass through walls and cages vertically or horizontally! Boomstick: Luigi was trained by the Thunder God getting the thunderhand which lets him to shoot lightning bolts or to grab any people, Luigi has a cleaner called Poltergust 5000 which can suck everything to this cleaner and this cleaner can shoots 3 elements called fire, water and ice! Wiz: In Super Smash Bros. series Luigi got new moves like green missile, a technique that makes Luigi charges himself and flies like a rocket to headbutt peoples, other is super jump punch which he jumps making a punch so strong that sents peoples flying to the air! Luigi do a super jump punch on Jigglypuff knocking Jigglypuff out of the arena while Jigglypuff screams. Boomstick: Wow, that was fucking amazing! Wiz: The Luigi Cyclone makes Luigi spins his hands finishing punching some peoples to the air, Luigi can shoots green fireballs without the fire flower and at last, the negative zone can devastate a nearby opponent. Its effects are random, but unavoidable, ranging from sudden dizziness to uncontrollable tripping over absolutely nothing! Boomstick: And Luigi can use some power-ups that Mario can use like fire flower, star, mega mushroom and other power-ups, he can also uses power-ups from Mario Kart series like thunders, shells and others! Wiz: Luigi has some weaknesses for example, he is cowardly, he is clumsy, he fails at traction and he has inferiority complex! Boomstick: Can Luigi wins this battle? Wiz: Well, lets see if he can! Luigi: *Puts on Poltergust* Yeah. *Speaking into the nozzle* I do it. Ho-ho! Luigi dances, then accidentally bumps into a car, which then causes a shelf to fall down. Luigi: Oh... Goofy (Cue Goofy Cartoon Theme 1) Wiz: Goofy is a antromorphic dog from Disney and he is a character from Mickey and Friends series! Boomstick: This guy is so idiotic that makes me laugh! Wiz: Goofy's first appearence is in the cartoon Mickey's Revue in where he is watching Mickey show and now lets move for his weapons and abilities, Goofy has super goobers in his hat which lets him turns into Super Goofy! Boomstick: Wow, he looks like Superman in this form! (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse a Rocking Song) Wiz: In this form, Goofy gains super strength, super breath, super hearing, super speed for fly, x-ray, telescopic vision and invulnerability but his powers are temporary and eventually wear off! Boomstick: Goofy has guns like shot guns, revolvers and rifles, he has a fishing rod which he can use to fishing or to snag peoples and things, he has a rapier which can be used like a sword, he has a extend-o-hand which makes this extendable hand grabs things and punches things like a boxing glove! Wiz: Goofy has a magic bag which can be used to pull out many items such as books with useful information or jars and others, Goofy in Kingdom Hearts series gets new abilities like hyper healing which lets him recovers up faster from being knocked out, berserk lets him attack power rises when critically damaged! Boomstick: Second chance makes Goofy survive a normally fatal blow with just 1 HP left, MP Haste recovers Goofy's MP a little quicker, MP Rage restores his MP as Goofy's takes damage, Goofy has a shield which can be used for some attacks! Wiz: Rocket lets him charges into the air to hit airbone enemies with a flying uppercut, Goofy Charge lunges toward a target, Goofy Tornado spins and attacks enemies for multiple hits, Goofy Bash throws his shield hitting the opponent, Goofy Turbo humorously rides on his shield, crashing through enemies and sending them flying! (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clubhouse Heroes) Boomstick: Evolution makes him lightly heal himself and allies by restoring 30 HP, Stun Edge makes a leaping strike that has a chance of stunning the opponent, Confusion Strike makes a spinning attack that confuses opponents, Protect makes a barrier that protects from physical attacks for a few seconds! Wiz: Goofy has a staff which can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, block bladed weapons, make items float in the air and manipulate them and can cast unknown spells Goofy don't prefers to use them! Boomstick: Well, this dog makes me laugh so much! Goofy: Oh, there will be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Maxie. Why, when i was your age, i'd never even been invited to a party, and look at me now! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Super Mario 64 Inside Peach's Castle) Goofy enters the castle and he sees Princess Peach. Goofy: Hello princess! Peach: Luigi, help me! Goofy: Why you said this if i don't want to hurt... Before Goofy finishes his phrase he got knocked back by Luigi's hammer. (Cue Mario & Luigi Partners in Time Battle Theme) Luigi: Leave her alone your stupid dog! Goofy: But i don't want... Luigi: ENOUGH, now i will fight you for you don't attack her and i don't want any excuses! Goofy: Oh ok, i will fight you! Goofy readies his shield and both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! Luigi shoots green fireballs but Goofy blocks with his shield, Goofy uses Goofy Charge hitting Luigi back, Luigi grabs Goofy and he throws Goofy out of Peach's Castle, Goofy gets up and he blocks Luigi's hammer with his shield, Luigi uses Luigi Cyclone hitting Goofy to the air and then, Luigi swings his hammer while Goofy is falling and got knocked. Goofy uses Goofy Tornado hitting Luigi in multiple hits and then, Luigi charges a green missile but Goofy blocked again, Luigi pulls out the Poltergust 5000 and he tries to pull Goofy but Goofy uses Rocket to escape, Luigi shoots lightning bolts eletrocutating Goofy and then, Luigi green missiled Goofy back. Goofy: Wow, you're strong but now is my turn! Goofy slashes Luigi with the rapier and he throws his shield and then, Goofy uses confusion strike and then, he finishes with Rocket hitting Luigi back, Luigi gets up and he equips the rock mushroom becoming Rock Luigi, Rock Luigi turns into a rock sphere rolling to Goofy hitting the dog and Rock Luigi turns back to normal. Goofy shoots bullets from his shot gun making Luigi lost his form, Luigi shoots ice from his Poltergust 5000 freezing Goofy and then, Luigi punched Goofy and super jump punched him to the air making Goofy gets free from the ice and falls down to the ground, Goofy punches Luigi in the stomach by the Extend-O-Hand and he slashes Luigi with the rapier again. Luigi punched Goofy and then he kicked Goofy and then he freezes Goofy with the Poltergust 5000 and then he super jump punched Goofy to the air and Goofy falls down. Goofy: Well, i want to finish this battle! Goofy eats the super goobers becoming Super Goofy. (Cue Superman Theme) Luigi: Now is my turn! Luigi equips the star becoming Star Luigi, Star Luigi punched and super jump punched Super Goofy but Super Goofy flys back and punched Star Luigi multiple times finishing with a super breath pushing Luigi back while Luigi lost his form, Luigi equips the mega mushroom becoming Mega Luigi, Mega Luigi grabs Super Goofy and then... He smashes Super Goofy to the ground 4 times and Super Goofy gets free from Mega Luigi's arms, Super Goofy punches Mega Luigi's face to the ground and then he super breathed Mega Luigi until Luigi turns back to normal, Luigi equips the metal mushroom orb becoming Metal Luigi. Super Goofy super breathed again but Metal Luigi resists and he punhes Super Goofy. Super Goofy punched Metal Luigi but Metal Luigi didn't get hurted and he grabs Super Goofy's cape and then, he smashes Super Goofy to the ground and he throws Super Goofy until Luigi lost his form, Luigi equips the smash ball creating the negative zone and then he equips the power flower becoming Vanish Luigi, Super Goofy becomes slow and dizzy by the negative zone. Super Goofy: Uh, i need to find this green plumber! Super Goofy uses his x-ray vision and telescopic vision and finally he found Vanish Luigi who knocks him out of the negative zone with his hammer, Super Goofy punches Vanish Luigi but this didn't hurted him and Luigi lost his invisibility. (Cue Mario & Luigi Bowser Inside Story Dark Bowser Theme) Super Goofy: This is the only forms you got huh? But now is time to finish... Before Super Goofy finishes his phrase Luigi equips the gold flower becoming Silver Luigi. Super Goofy: Really, you got another form, well, i can't lost to this... Before Super Goofy finishes his phrase again Silver Luigi freezes the time with stop watch, Silver Luigi walks behind Super Goofy and he waits for the time turns back to normal until the time turns back to normal. Super Goofy: Huh, where he go? Silver Luigi shoots a silver ball turning Super Goofy into a coin. Silver Luigi: This is for you not attack the Princess Peach! K.O.! Silver Luigi turns into Fire Luigi and he walks back to Peach's Castle. Results (Cue Mario Strikers Charged Luigi Theme) Boomstick: Well, there is no way to beat a Mario character! Wiz: Goofy durability is superior to Luigi, Goofy can tank Luigi attacks and powers but when it comes the Silver Luigi Goofy was screwed because in this form Luigi can turns things into coins so, there is no way to Goofy beat Silver Luigi but he can beat another Luigi forms! Boomstick: Also, Luigi is more smarter than Goofy and he has better weapons and power-ups! Wiz; Luigi power-ups countered Super Goofy and he can freeze the time with the stop watch and Super Goofy can tank Luigi OP power-ups like star and mega mushroom but he can't beat Silver Luigi! Boomstick: Looks like Goofy can't get a girl for a date! Wiz: The winner is Luigi! Who would you be rooting for? Luigi Goofy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Danibom Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles